Rey and Ben and Kylo Ren's aftermath
by TheLadyInBlackAndPink
Summary: TROS SPOILERS! Alternative ending to TROS. What if Ben Solo doesn't die? Will Ben Solo be able to live with Kylo Ren's actions? Is he all good or is there still conflict swirling underneath? Can love truly conquer all? Right now it's rated T, but that may or may not change to a more mature rating in the future.
1. Trembling in Kylo Ren's Aftermath

Rey felt her heart crack and shatter apart as Ben Solo's head fell, crashing onto the ground. She tried to catch him to soften the impact. His body went limp. His life Force was weak and fading. He wasn't fighting. He had returned the part of her life Force, which she had given him in order to save him earlier from her lightsaber blast. Tears raced down her cheeks as though even they were trying to distance themselves from the tragedy unfolding in front of her eyes. She hadn't placed her last hope in Ben Solo for him to die in front of her.

"Ben. Ben Solo. No, not like this. You listen to me. Not here. Not now. You said I wasn't alone!" She choked on the words, broken by untethered sobs. She gasped for air denied to her. Her noises of distress echoed so loudly in the empty lair of the Sith. Darkness and coldness only filled the air in response.

She grasped onto his cold, larger hand and concentrated. With the discipline of a Jedi, she steadied her frantic breathing and connected to the Force, the source of all life. Suddenly, the apparition of Ben Solo was in front of her, as he had appeared to her in so many of their Force bond meetings.

Bathed in light, he smiled at her. It was completely different than anything she'd ever seen on the angry, power hungry face of Kylo Ren. This must have been the Ben Leia knew, who she had placed her enduring hope in. Rey knew she was looking beyond the mask - not the Kylo Ren helmet, but the mask Ben Solo wore to conceal his conflicted nature when he had been Kylo Ren. The one which had never come off, until now. A sight few in the galaxy ever had the privilege to see.

"Hi, Rey." He spoke. The gentleness in his new tone made her shiver down her spine, as if being touched too lightly. There was a brightness in his eyes, brightness that Snoke had stolen so long ago. The sun which she and Leia had believed still existed, though they could not see it.

"B-Ben Solo." She choked, struggling to maintain her calm meditative composure. His true self was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. She blinked rapidly to take it in. No island view or starry galaxy could compare.

"Ben, I need you. Now more than ever. You're my family. You said I wasn't alone."

"You have never been alone, Rey. And you never will be." His smile was a bit solemn now with the heaviness of his words.

"Ben! Please! I need you to come back. It's so cold." She shivered. She felt that cold, icy draw to the darkness again. It was like static in the air around them. She felt hatred at Snoke and Palpatine. Anger at Kylo Ren for shutting Ben Solo away for so long. Fear for being alone, for losing her soulmate in the Force before they'd even got a chance to be together.

Ben sadly looked down at the dark, rough, cold ground. Her heartbreak and longing for his presence by her side were so strong. Then, he looked towards his fallen body, clothed in all black. The face of Kylo Ren. The thought made Ben shudder.

"Rey," He was choking on his words now. Tears pooling in his desperate, dark eyes. "You know I can't. I can't come back. I can't go back. I can't undo what I've done - taken. It's a debt far too high for me to ever repay. There's no place for me in this story, going forward. There's no place for me in the future - _your _future."

"No! You're _**wrong!**_ There is no place for Kylo Ren in this story going forward. There is no place in _our _future for Kylo Ren. He deserves to die for what he's done. ….But there _is _room for you, Ben. There is light. There is redemption on the other side. It's bitter and hard work, but you're not alone in this. The burden of Kylo Ren's destruction may be too great for Ben Solo to bear alone, but not together. We killed Palpatine together. We can do anything together. We can even bear the weight of your past together. I will never ever leave you alone to pick up the pieces. I promise, Ben."

Confusion washed over his face as if cold water had been poured over him. "Why? Why Rey? After all I've done _to_ you, why fight so hard for me?"

"Because I _believe _in Ben Solo. I always have. The light I felt when we first touched on the island. A light even the mighty Kylo Ren couldn't kept concealed forever. _Ben Solo _gave me hope when I had none. ...Gave me warmth and companionship when I was all alone, defeated, in that cold cave."

He thought hard. "But, even if I could come back after all I've taken... My physical body is far too weak for that."

Rey looked over at Ben Solo's broken body, tired from too many battles - both outwardly and internally. She breathed and connected to the light in the Force. After several minutes passed, Leia, Han Solo, and Luke Skywalker appeared around them. Ben took them in with wide eyes and a frozen tongue. Shame swept across his face.

His mother, of course, was the first to approach Ben and put the warmest hand on his shoulder. "It will be okay, eventually. As much as I have missed you all these years and want you here with me, you need to go back. You need to repent, and work to fix what you broke as Kylo Ren. Your work here isn't done. Plus, I think you have a lot to make up for to Rey." She winked at her son, lightheartedly.

Ben Solo looked down in thought. Han and Luke stepped forward. In unison they spoke, "We think you deserve a second chance, Ben. We both failed you in our lifetimes. Let this be our amends." They focused their force into Ben's body. They joined Rey and Leia as they did the same. All of them poured their endless light energy into Ben. He could feel his spirit being slowly pulled back to his body.

"Mother, I'm scared to go back. What if I mess it all up again?" His breath was husky and frantic. Ben's eyes were cloudy and stormy again. Fear.

She leaned down to where he was kneeling beside his body and placed a kiss to his forehead. There was the most loving smile on her blue outlined features. "You won't. A younger, less experienced and less wise version of yourself shut us out." She gestured to herself, Han, and Luke.

"That dark wall is shattered now. Stay connected to us, we'll be with you every step of the way, always. Then, you'll never be who you were again - who Snoke and your dark feelings led you to be." She placed a hand over his. In that moment, they shared years of missed warm moments. Ben could feel his mother's love, beyond a shadow of a doubt. He instantly was overcome with how wrong he had been to think he was ever too far gone to come home to her and that he'd ever lost a place in her arms and her heart.

In an instance, the physical body of Ben jolted awake with a rough startle and the blue apparitions of their family faded away in a whisper. The awaken physical Ben Solo did not appear nearly as collected as his apparition had been. He was frantic and tears spilled from his eyes. Looking away from Rey, still somehow afraid of appearing weak in front of her. The weight of everything he had done, every innocent, defenseless life he had taken or ordered taken - and there were _so many _\- came crashing down **hard **over his fragile soul and he couldn't bear it. He no longer had the shield of Kylo Ren. It blasted him. It ripped him straight down the middle of his being and he screamed out in unfathomable agony, clawing at the ground for some sort of anchor lest he be swept away.

Immediately, Rey was by his side. His first instinct was to pull away but her light and warmth eased him. She willed her energy to be calm enough to balance his. He let her cradle him in her arms, just as he had done to her body when she died. _**Finally. Finally. **_Ben Solo was back, the shield that was Kylo Ren blasted away forever, and he couldn't stop himself from coming completely undone in Rey's understanding arms. Every part of him broke into a million tiny pieces, he was sure he could never collect.

Each sob took his breath away, only regaining it when he was sure he would suffocate. He felt _**everything**__. _Panic, shame, foolishness, regret, failure, pain, and just so much _**guilt. **_He felt the weight of millions of innocent lives taken slamming down with a vengeance, crushing his newly brightened soul.

Rey looked down with pained eyes full of brightly shining love and kissed down into the lush black hair on his head. She was doing all she could for him, but, even with all the power of her love and their bond, she could not erase what Ben had done as Kylo Ren. The planets of blood he had spilled threatened to drown him, with as much mercy as he had shown to his victims. He clutched to her, shaking like the tiniest leaf in a full force hurricane, and he shook his head in her stomach. He wanted all the years of Kylo Ren to go away. He pleaded with the Force to undo those years of ruthless torture and seemingly countless lives stolen. How many lights had he stomped out? How many lovers had he carelessly left to mourn for a lifetime? If killing his father had split him so deeply, what would the full weight of so many more deaths do?

"No, Rey. No! You _**shouldn't **_have brought me back. I _**can't **_do this. This weight is too much. It's too heavy. It's cutting me down to the very core. It _**hurts so damn much. **_I can't survive the crushing force of everything I've done." His words came out sporadically. He caught breath when he could. He was hyperventilating. Years of feelings, of conflict, of guilt, of suppressed light, of foolishness, of regret, of shame, of insecurity, of lostness, of confusion, of longing for his mother but feeling too ashamed to come back, of loneliness, it all came flooding out in crashing waves, which tried to pull Ben Solo down into the abyss like he deserved, to drown his light out as he had done to so many in the galaxy.

She held him tighter, so much tighter. Rey focused on the light with all of her energy, warming his frigid body. "Shhh. All of that's over now. We'll ride through all of this together. _**That's **_how you'll survive this. You're strong, Ben. You must do this."

He clutched onto her, as if she might fade away if he didn't. He let out a few choked gasps and screams when the burden was too much to bear and his soul demanded crying out. She had saved his soul, and now it was tattered and laid bare for her to see.

After many moments passed, with no more words spoken, his breathing started to find a more steady rhythm - just out of sheer exhaustion. Screams and gasps had become winces and whimpers which barely escaped his painful throat, as memories of his cruel atrocities kept coming to him in a relentless, steady pace. Tears slowed their burning assault on his cheeks, if only to save any hydration he had left in him. Rey's clothes were soaked through and through as if she had been out in a rain storm on the island, not that she minded. The strongest man in the galaxy has just utterly unravelled before her and he had trusted her enough to hold onto as his soul was tortured in a fiery storm caused by Kylo Ren's legacy of darkness.

"Come on. Let's get out of this awful place." Though she rode out Ben's breakdown patiently, she was more than ready to leave this cold empty home of the greatest darkness in the galaxy.

She was the first to rise and though she was badly hurt herself, she helped Ben stand and supported him. He was now physically leaning on her too. His breathing and heart rate had calmed down modestly, but she sensed his mind was still wild with pain. Through their bond, it made her hurt. She felt just a touch of the pain and it made her gasp as if she'd been struck in the stomach. The raw, fresh, gaping wound inside of Ben, where such massive guilt had ruthlessly ravaged his mortal soul. She cast just the briefest concerned glance at Ben, as he winced at another wave of guilt and the nausea that followed. She was now reassuring herself that Ben Solo and her could endure the weight of years of the most vile deeds committed by Kylo Ren and the First Order he had led. Their sun of hope was gone, but together they could still get through this darkest night and see it again.

He turned to meet her face for the first time since coming unglued. His tired gaze landed softly on Rey. Taking in her beauty, he gained a small jolt of energy and kissed her. She pressed forwardly gently and kissed him back. They savored each other's taste as the finest delicacy they had ever had the pleasure of tasting. The blood and dirt mixed in just reminded them of how much they loved and how hard they fought for each other. When they finally pulled away, he breathed out a husky, "Thank you… for saving me." His eyes searching her face, as if still afraid she would come to her senses and walk away.

She grinned her smile that had always pulled at the strongest sense of light and desire in Ben Solo. "I'm not done saving you." With that, she pressed her lips to his broken ones with so much warmth and passion it acted as a temporary bandage across his shattered soul. He pressed back into her lips, searching for the strength and light she freely offered him. Finding the strength to stand on his own, he wrapped his strong hands in her hair. Somehow, even in all of this torment which swirled around him, this was the single best moment in his life.

She reluctantly pulled back. "Save your energy." He nodded. His dark eyes stormy with fear and pain and confusion about where to go next from here, but with more light in them than she'd ever seen. _Ben Solo's eyes were her stars in their darkest night. _


	2. Staring into the Abyss

Together they carefully boarded her ship, grunting from the pain of their wounds stirred by the movement. Ben grabbed onto one side of the door and Rey the other. With remaining arms securely wrapped around each other for support, they made it inside. It was a tight squeeze but they pulled it off. They both knew there was no way Ben could crash the Resistance victory celebration. The Resistance had lost too much to the First Order, to the dark side. They wouldn't understand what Ben had been through, the transformation he'd undergone before Rey's eyes. They hadn't been there.

Leia wasn't physically here to protect and advocate for her son from her people. They would just see the dark figure of Kylo Ren, murderous snake dripping in their friends' blood, and hurl waves of anger and blame that they both knew Ben couldn't withstand right now. He had to face his own guilt and trauma before he was ready to face their hurt.

Rey flew off and took Ben to the safest, most isolated place in the galaxy that she knew of. The island they had touched hands on. The island which Luke Skywalker had died on.

"You need to rest, Ben. I'll be back to check on you." With the Force, she gently lulled a fragile and weakened Ben Solo into a deeply restful reprieve from reality. She kissed him gently on the forehead, using her thumb to gently erase the pained lines which had been carved by the burden of years of rage and his fresh hurt. "Shhh." She soothed. "I'll help you. I keep my promises."

She then lifted him with the help of the Force, not currently having the physical strength alone to do it herself. She took him to the caretaker's hut. They greeted her with less than warm welcome.

"Look, I know I have no right to ask for any favors, but a friend really needs some place to heal. A friend of mine, of Leia's, and of Luke Skywalker's."

The caretakers were no fools and sensed Ben's chaotic energy. They also sensed the skywalker bloodline. They agreed to care for the boy. They had many skilled healers who could at least tend to his outward wounds and give him a comfortable place to rest and hide.

Rey smiled and thanked them before going back to celebrate with her friends. She had to be there. She had to let them know she was okay. If she survived and didn't celebrate with them, it would raise questions. Questions better suited for another day.

Two weeks later, Ben stirred. It was calmer than when he came back to life. His long black eyelashes fluttered as he gently opened his eyes. Squinting at the light he found, he groggily tried to come back to consciousness after such a deep slumber.

He had much work still to do to repair what he could of the wreckage Kylo Ren had left in his wake. Slowly, Ben sat up for the first time in weeks, loose black tousled waves of hair gently falling to frame his face. His body protested at the forgotten movement. His muscles tightened and burned. He grunted with the effort of rising, putting his hands under him for support. Even as Ben Solo, he hated being so weak.

Warrior alarm instincts ever present, he took a skeptical survey of the room he had awaken in. He trusted Rey would lead him somewhere safe and it appeared the trust had not been betrayed. The inside of the small hut was filled with quiet, empty solace, as if he were the only one awake in the galaxy. He was instantly aware of how strong the Force was here, connected to so much life all around. He winced at the feelings of a power he had misused.

He was tired of being helpless and with resolve got up off the ground level mat he had been lying on, first kneeling then struggling to his feet. He gathered whatever creatures built this home where very small. He carefully stood up, crouching as to not hit his head; being tall had its disadvantages. He ducked out the door, slowly. He felt his entire body revolt against his commands to move. "Ah-ugh." He groaned and held onto the solid stone of the structure.

He had feared facing the sunlight after so long, but his fears dispersed quickly into the cool night air. Thank the Force. Instead of unbearable sunlight penetrating his retinas, soft and gentle moonlight shone over the island. It was a gorgeous sight.

Then, it hit him. _The island. _This must be where Rey had gone to find Luke Skywalker, as he hid in the most unfindable place in the galaxy. This was where they met so many times in the Force. This was where they had touched hand to hand so gently, where the rainwater had come from on his glove. He looked down at his hand, as if it were a strange object to him. He felt Rey's touch. He remembered Skywalker's anger at seeing them together. He shut his eyes tightly and shook his head. Too many memories threatened to break the strength he was regaining.

He decided to walk around the island, exploring his surroundings. It seemed peaceful. He sensed no threat here. Walking down to the shoreline, he breathed in the salt water and listened to nature's ocean waves crashing on the shore, which matched the crashing waves of his turbulent emotions. It soothed him - the Force soothe him. _Everything was one. Harmony. Balance. _He breathed a deep, rough, shaky breath in.

His brief mediation was quickly interrupted by a curious little creature coming up to him and chirping. A young porg. He looked at Kylo - Ben, curiously. He turned his head repeatedly, as if he didn't know what to make of the person in front of him with such outward calm but inner chaos.

Ben gave a hint of a smile as he looked down at the young creature, while keeping a cautious eye out in case its mother came protectively running up, as mother's do. A thought of Leia came too close and he slammed the doors of his mind shut to block it out. Too dangerous right now. The porg jumped as if he had felt the impact of temporary severed Force connection to Leia.

"Sorry, little one." Ben offered. "I guess I'm going to be saying that a lot in the future." Ben thought about the fact that he had _a whole galaxy _to apologize to and he drew in another shaky breath while running a hand through his tangled, unkempt hair. The young porg seemed to accept his apology and drew cautiously closer. Ben turned his attention back over the waves, pulled by the Force of the moon. His new friend slowly crept a bit closer, before fully hopping into Ben's cross-legged lap. He startled slightly and rapidly shot his gaze downward.

"Oh no. Oh no, no. I am _not _your mother and she is going to come looking for you. She's going to be angry if she senses someone stealing her baby away." Another pull toward memories of Leia. An understanding for how she felt when he had followed Snoke. Quickly Ben got up, sending the porg flying off in a panic. He had to get away.

He climbed up the slope of the island with much difficulty, curious to see it. He found the rock where Rey had first meditated on the Force. Ben brushed his bare hand over the rocky surface. The Force was so strong here. It drew Ben. He was almost scared of the Force now, tempted to try completely closing himself off to it, but finding it an impossible wish. He needed the Force to protect himself and Rey. He surely had many enemies not soon sympathetic to his conflicted plight.

He eased himself down to sit crossed-legged on the rock. He put his hands at his sides, forming triangles with his hands over the rock. Light was strong on this island. It glowed. It was warm. Jedi connections were strong. He heard whispers he couldn't quite make out, but could feel their inviting pull. He felt connected to the purity of life, to the grass below, the waves of the ocean, the porgs, the moonlight, the stars in the galaxy. Before long he saw decay, which gave way to a new life. He frowned. The whispers were stronger now. The warmth and peace were fading into the background.

Then, he saw it. The abyss. The dark hold pulling him towards it. He felt the dark side of the Force again. It chilled him to the bone, making him tremble, it wiped from him all feelings of warmth and hope. "No!" he cried out as he grasped at the rock to hold on. The whole rock was shaking now. He was well-versed and strong with the dark side of the Force. If he followed the pull, he could tear this whole island apart.

His feelings started to betray him. His love for Rey seemed father away now and hatred, anger, lust for power, and fear pulled at his heart again. They all felt very _familiar _and promised the comfort which came along with familiarity and a reprieve from the new challenge of change. There was no one to pull him back from it, but himself. It was up to him to resist and save himself this time.

"I can do this." He assured himself. _Ah, you're lying to yourself, Young Solo. Look at you - look at how pathetic you've become in my absence. _

Fear gripped Ben's body as if stormtroopers had captured him and were carrying him away to the Darkness. It's sharpness took away his ability to speak.

_It is so good to be back in your mind, Kylo Ren. You didn't think only those in light side of the Force could reach out, did you? _

"That's not my name anymore, _**Snoke. **_Be gone from here, from my mind." Ben said the words with hissing venom through gritted teeth threatening to break. Meanwhile, the waves crashed harder onto the island. Ben was unintentionally pulling them with the Force, causing them to become more violent and rock the island shore.

From somewhere deep within his mind, Snoke echoed out a rumbling laughter coated with sinister delight. _Still so angry, Young Solo. So hateful. So fearful. __**Good. **_

So very strong with the dark side of the Force, Snoke showed him an aerial picture of what he was doing. The caretakers hurried to get inside their homes as the fierce, stormy waves crashed into the island's side.

The scene shook Ben and he jumped back, away from the rock, away from Snoke. His breathing heavy and quick. Sweat soaked his grim features.

_Don't fret, we'll meet again, Kylo Ren. I'm with you __**always. **_

With that the air lightened and the waves calmed back down. The storm was passing. Ben dropped to his knees, panting.

From the planet they had been celebrating on for the last two weeks, Rey jolted awake. She felt a dark disturbance in the Force and it gripped her heart. "Ben." She whispered. She closed her eyes and reached out, positive that she was now strong enough with the Force to reach Ben.

She saw him. He looked shadowy. He _felt_ dark. He felt like Kylo Ren. Her eyes widened and she gasped, "Ben?" She pleaded, hopeful but as if she was scared to ask.

From the island, his eyes widened. Her presence was comforting but frightening at the same time. He didn't want her to see him like this - afraid she might only see Kylo Ren and lose hope in Ben Solo.

_I will never lose hope in you, Ben. _

_Misplaced hope, I'm afraid. I __**am**__ darkness, Rey. I can never be completely free of it. _

_You're not only darkness, Ben. I know your struggle. You think I am all light? You've been in my head, Ben. You've felt the dark drawn inside of myself. _

Ben looked down, ashamed of how he'd delighted in finding that looming draw to the darkness, in order to exploit it in her and turn her to the dark side.

_You always seemed to control it so well. You resist so well._

_Not always, Ben. _

Peaceful rain opened up in the sky and came falling down, soaking Ben. Rey reached out her hand and she could feel the rain drops dampening her skin, a feeling she cherished.

_You're outside. Where are you, Ben? _

He thought about how to answer before he spoke the truth.

_On the cliff. Beside the rock. _

She knew exactly where he was.

_I've been there. With Skywalker. Meditating on the Force. _

_It was a mistake. ...I went for the darkness, towards the abyss. Agh, I lack such control! _His flare of rage within himself at his lack of control highlighted his point.

Rey smiled warmly, with knowing. She was far from surprised or disgusted.

_I know that place well, Ben. I did the same. I believe Master Skywalk said I didn't even hesitate. I went right for the darkness. _

Ben's eyes widened. He hadn't known Rey's pull to the darkness was this strong. She seemed so light, so _**good. **_

_It's about control and balance, Ben. No one is ever purely light or darkness. There's always an opposing pull. We're a strong dyad in the Force because of our balance and our bond - not because of our purity. _

She couldn't hold the Force bond anymore and it broke. Suddenly, they were startled back to the present moment in their separate locations. Her words bathed his brain and he tried to make sense of them and figure out how - or if - he could bring balance to himself as he recovered from the icy chill of Snoke's dark invasion.

_A terrible thing not to be able to trust one's own mind, Kylo Ren._


	3. Trouble at Sea

As soon as Rey landed and disembarked from her ship, she ran full spend toward her target destination - towards Ben Solo. She reached out through the Force, but felt nothing from him. The thought made her breathing quicken and her chest constrict.

She searched the island until she came upon the shoreline. She found him there, sitting and watching the ocean waves. Her face contorted in confusion. If he was alive, why couldn't she _feel _his life when she reached out with the Force? Her mind's files flipped back to when she had felt nothing from Master Skywalker. Her eyes widened with stunned realization and she ran full force towards Ben.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She panted between breaths.

He hadn't sensed her coming, but he could hear her heavy breathing, quick steps and breathless voice. From his sitting place upon a rock, he turned to his right and greeted her. "Hi, Rey."

"Ben Solo, what did you do?!" Her voice drowned out the waves, eyes wild.

"I did what I had to do. The only thing I could do… to protect us and everyone else left in the galaxy. ...I shut out the Force. All of it." He looked down, voice convicted. He knew her. He knew she was curious and would press for answers he'd rather not give. He huffed.

"You can't just shut it out, Ben. You are so strong with the Force, so sensitive to it. It will come back to you. You'll come back to it. That's like stopping breathing."

"I know. I'll shut it out for as long as I can."

"No, Ben, this isn't the way! Master Skywalker did the same as you're doing now and regretted it. What happens when the pull of the Force becomes too strong again? You need to learn balance, how to control it."

She smiled and looked at him. "You need a teacher."

Silence fell between them. Ben kept his focus on the rocky beach. Rey's playful smile faded and her gaze also settled on the beach.

"You know, I was so scared when I was away and suddenly couldn't feel you through the Force. Even…. e-even when you had… died, I could still feel your Force around me. You left me totally alone when you shut yourself off to the Force. You promised I wasn't alone. Don't you see, Ben? When you shut yourself off to the Force, you shut out the bad and evil - yes, that's true - but you also shut yourself off from every good thing in the universe. You know where a path ruled by fear leads." She looked over at him, studying his reaction.

Untamed anger rose in Ben Solo and waves started crashing faster against the shore. With the Force, he lifted a large rock and slammed it into another on the far side of the beach, sending them both shattering. "Let me be." This was all he offered as he stormed away. The rocky waves calmed. They were both left alone with their thoughts. Rey smile, she could feel their warm bond through the Force once more.

The next morning, Rey went looking for Ben. She found him sleeping in a cave similar to the one she had stayed in, where they touched hands. She brought blue milk with her, offering it to a very hungry Solo.

He eyed the liquid and made a face as he tasted it, stray hair and all. Rey laughed out loud. Her first real laughter in a while felt like experiencing failing rain on a lush island after a lifetime spent in the desert. He smirked at her after he was done coughing and for a moment she swore she saw a flash of Han Solo in him.

"It's fresh." She offered with a wide, cheerful grin that he'd never seen on her before. It was mesmerizing.

"Huh, I couldn't tell." He replied with Solo brand sarcasm. "Do I want to know from where it came?"

"Not really, no." She was still grinning. For the first time, she looked up and noticed his black hair, which was positively a mess. A stark contrast to the perfectly placed hair he'd had the first time she saw his face. "No offense, but you might want to consider running your fingers through that Porg nest sometime soon." She pointed up with her eyes, teasing.

"I thought ladies were into the messy hair look." He countered.

She scoffed dramatically and shook her head. "Messy, maybe, but not dreadfully neglected." Her sparkling eyes met his dark ones, which reflected back her light.

"Well, then, we must do something to remedy it." He stood up and offered her his hand up. She instantly took it and ran her fingers over his, cherishing how good it felt to grasp Ben Solo's hand. His deep eyes looked knowingly into hers. "It does feel good, doesn't it?"

"Hey! Get out of my mind." She blushed.

"Here I thought you were the one, who so badly wanted me to embrace my connection to the Force?" He smirked.

She played his game. "Yes, a blush does look sweet on me." She smirked.

He furrowed his brows. "Invasion of privacy. Who would ever do such a thing?" He scoffed in mock offense.

"You never learn, this mind mining with the Force is a two way deal."

On the beach, the Force was strong with life all around. Porgs, the waves, the life in the sea. Everything buzzed with the Force. Ben was cautious. Concentrating his feelings towards the light, hoping to stay clear of the dark, of a name he was too afraid to think. _No! Fear opens you up to the dark. Calm, collected, assured. You are stronger than this. You are in control. Have no fear.. _

He shed his clothes until he was in only black pants, much like the time Rey and him had met through the Force. Rey kept her usual clothes on as she entered the water. It felt so good to sink down into the water and wash her hair. The ocean was amazing, like a whole new world opened up to her. She could be contented to live as a mermaid and never leave. Dirt came pouring out as she dipped down and rung out her brunette hair several times, combing through it. Careful not to wander out too far. The current was strong and she was not actually a mermaid. She could not swim, never had the opportunity.

Ben joined her. She felt him approaching behind her. She could feel and hear his movement in the water as he walked. She could feel his ever-intense energy drawing near and she shivered.

"Cold?" He teased.

She gasped when she saw him so close, physically there this time, and shirtless.

"See something you like?" He winked.

"Absolutely not! I only see a sarcastic arsehole, who is desperately in need of some clothes." She corrected.

"Right." Skepticism in his tone.

He noticed how shallow the water was around them. He was taller than her. It would be easier to wash his hair farther out. He looked around for some terrible sea monsters on the horizon or some reason they were staying so close to shore. The water level came to his knees in between small wave ripples.

"And what would be the reason we're staying so close to the shoreline? See some threat out there I don't?"

"Yes, the water."

Ben looked back out again towards the seemingly infinite ocean. His brows knitted, eyes darkened as he tried to understand. He loved water. He swam every chance he got since childhood. It was his favorite way to pass the time in between Jedi lessons. His focus settled back on Rey.

"You're afraid of the water?" He poked.

"Well yes, that's what happens when you grow up in a desert planet full of sand with very little water for drinking, much less splashing about in." She countered, her face stern.

"Fear is the path to the dark side, Rey." He was no Yoda, but put on his most wise sounding tone, while holding a smirk. He held out his hand, the slashes from war on them healing.

"No, Ben Solo, don't lecture me on that. If you think I'm going farther out with you into an _ocean _you are gravely mistaken. I'll stay right here in my well placed _caution._" She corrected, staring him down.

Using the force, he summoned her closer to him just a couple paces farther out from where she stood. She was inches away from his toned, bare chest, and she had made no move to pull away. "I wager you regret convincing me to reconnect to the Force now." He teased.

"No, I regret the fact that you're still baring your unnaturally perfect chest for the whole island to see."

He looked around, carefully, big dark eyes surveying their surroundings.

"Sorry, I wasn't aware the Porgs minded." He pointed out how alone they were.

_Han Solo, come get your son. He obviously got his tongue from you. _Rey rolled her eyes.

"Come on, it'll be fun. It's been ages since either of us have had fun, I'm sure." He persuaded.

Rey scoffed. "I fail to see how getting swept out to sea and drowning is a swell time. You have warped ideas of fun, Ben Solo."

"I'm sorry if it's not as thrilling as scavenging for metal pieces to sell." 

Rey looked down at the flowing waves as his latest teasing hit a little too close to home. Ben saw and shook his head at his stupidity, his words coming out faster than his better judgement could stop them.

"Sorry," He said with a huff. "Look, if you really don't want to go out farther into the ocean, I won't force you. But I'll be with you the entire time. I'm an excellent swimmer, strong in the Force. I won't let _**anything **_happen to you. You go under, I'll already be there to pull you up. I'd part the whole sea to save you, if needed. I know you're adventurous, Rey. This would be your first time out in the ocean and I'd be honored to share it with you. I think you'd enjoy it, if you put your fear aside."

Rey thought about that. She willed herself to put her fear aside and grasped Ben Solo's hand. "If I drown, I'm coming back to haunt you every day of your life."

"If you drowned, I'd look forward to feeling your presence in any form." He smiled. "But you won't. I promise." Ben grabbed her hand tightly.

Together, they slowly pushed their way into the ocean. Soon Rey was at chest level with the water. She stopped. "I can't go anymore." She protested.

"I suppose you don't know how to swim, correct?" He asked.

Rey looked embarrassed and nodded.

Cautiously, Ben closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. He pulled at his feelings of calmness he had felt during his time with Rey. He projected it out and the small circle of ocean around them stilled. Rey looked around in awe. Lately, seeing Ben healing, she'd nearly forgotten how incredibly strong he was with the Force. He smiled.

"Let's add some new skills to your arsenal, shall we?" Ben knew the more skilled she was, the greater her chances of survival.

Rey looked unsure. "I'm too old to learn how to swim. It's something you learn as a child."

He chuckled. "It's never too late, Rey. I show you the fine art of swimming and later you can show me how to find balance in the Force and control, deal?"

Rey smiled and nodded.

"It's easy." He demonstrated by showing her the basics. Doggy paddle and breast stroke. Rey marveled at how graceful Ben glided through the salty water. She felt heat rising in her. Unaware how deeply she was staring, as if in a trance.

'You're a good student. You're paying great attention to my form there, Rey." He smirked.

"You're insufferable."

"Only to cute girls, especially those named Rey."

Ben Solo flirted with her. She splashed a wave at him.

Carefully, she set out to copy his movements. At first she had to catch herself a few times, feeling like she was sinking. Ben had stopped swimming and guarded her carefully, making sure she didn't actually go under. In a couple tries, she was doing it. Swimming was coming more natural to her by the minute.

Ben gasped slightly. Somehow still marveling at how much power she possessed, how naturally she connected to the Force. Before long, she was swimming just fine. She wasn't quite as graceful as Ben, but she could swim.

"Well done, young Padawan." Ben praised.

"Thanks." She stopped and found her footing on the sand again. After some fun swimming, Ben washed his hair. He dipped underneath, still holding the water around them still and came back up. Running his fingers, untangling his soft jet black waves.

"How are you doing that?" Rey asked.

"Doing what?" He was genuinely curious.

"Holding the water still _**while **_washing?"

"It is possible to do other things while maintaining control of something with the Force." A memory slashed through his mind of holding the blaster ray in place, as he struck down the old man in front of him who called out for Ben Solo to remember who he was.

He shuddered and pushed the memory far away, securely locked in a file he saved for breaking down in the dead of night. Now, he could at least stall the breakdowns and painful memories from taking over until he was alone. Progress.

"Show me." Rey demanded.

"Another time, yes." Ben offered.

He dipped back down into the blurry ocean water again. Sediment flying up around him. He heard an icy whisper and opened his eyes, Snoke was staring back at him. _Kylo Ren, my young apprentice. _

His heart jumped and he startled out of the ocean. In his fright, he lost control of the Force and violent waves came crashing down all around them, taking Rey under with them and carrying her farther out to sea.

"_**Dammit!" **_Ben cursed. Anger rising, threatening to worsen the waves. He tried to still himself but it was so hard. He'd always let his anger control him and let it free in violent outbursts as it came.

"Ben!" Rey's cry broke through as she reached out for him.

Hastily, Ben Solo swam out and grabbed her hand. He pulled her close to him. "It's okay. It's all okay, Rey. I've got you." He held onto her securely and kissed the top of her salty wet brown hair. He stilled the water around them once more. Breathing heavy as their panic subsided.

"What happened?" Rey asked gently.

Ben couldn't keep hiding this from her. If Ben had any hope of clinging to the light, he had to tell Rey so she could help him. He let out a shaky breath. "Snoke." His eyes immediately looked expectant, as if condemnation was coming. All Ben had known for many years was condemnation, not mercy.

"It's okay, Ben. It'll all be okay." Now Rey was comforting him, turning around in his arms, and holding onto his saltwater soaked face. His expressive, dark eyes pleading with her for help in ways his lips could not.

She kissed him. He felt her light and warmth, easing all of the darkness it found. "Together, we are stronger than the dark side of the Force. Stronger than Palpatine, stronger than Snoke. They knew it in their lifetimes and they know it now. We scare them, not the other way around. Understand?"

Ben nodded his unsure agreement.

"You don't have to be afraid of Snoke anymore, Ben Solo. Together, we will bring balance to the Force, including the Force within us."


	4. Around a Campfire

Four weeks had passed. The pair had spent most of their days meditating on the island of Ahch-To, surrounded by the strong light Force, which had guided the first Jedi. Both trying to discover how to keep Ben Solo in the light, with the dark clinging so hard to his soul.

"Don't think of it so much as resisting the dark or running away from the dark, rather focus more on feeling the light. Follow the natural pull to the light." Rey offered her advice as they sat across from each other in the cave as nightfall descended around them. They were both extremely dedicated to their mission of mastering balance and spent 12 straight hours a day connecting with the Force. They focused on light, but couldn't deny the dark pull within them both. The aim was a centered balance within. A balance which none of their ancestors, neither the Jedi nor the Sith understood.

Ben breathed in deeply, wincing at the pain shooting throughout his chest from the critical damage he sustained in their battle on Exegol. Both of their bodies still recovering, even with them taking turns to heal each other with the Force. Rey reached out and placed her hand to Ben Solo's bare, defined chest. Her fingertips falling onto raised lines in his skin, reminders of him turning and their fight together against the dark side. Electricity shot through her entire body and she shivered. Ben Solo felt it too, tensing his body in return.

She pushed her own desire away to focus. Keeping her eyes closed, she concentrated on the Force, her love for Ben. His mother's love for him, and his father's. In her mind, she could see his chest healing on the inside - tissue mending, pain signals easing.

He looked down at her tough yet porcelain hand as he breathed in slowly, a shaky breath, which had nothing to with his injuries. Their deepening breaths were in sync, filling the empty space in the cave. Their eyes met and Rey could see and feel the passion she felt swarming in Ben's deeply darkened eyes, as fire reflected in them.

Their campfire burned stronger, as if dancing to mimic the swirling pulses in their Force bond. The temperature inside rising, opposite to the slight chill outside. The air was thick with tension and desire. Ben Solo's quickened breaths were coming with less difficulty and leaving with less pain. He felt part of her life Force filling his. Goosebumps adorned their skin.

_Thank you. _

_Happy to help, Ben. _

He closed his eyes again in focus, coming back down from their high, as he sat with his legs crossed in the cave. His breathing now matching their fire's calmer movement as rain fell in a steady trickle down outside, hydrating life. Nature had provided a soft musical rhythm to their meditation.

He focused and reached out to the light, following its enduring pull, a trail leading somewhere. One he had tried to bury for so long, whenever it tugged on him. He had been so deep in the dark for so long. Too much light burned and he gritted his teeth as he endured it with steady discipline. "It burns." He finally grunted out, sweat beading on his forehead. It was a far less pleasant sensation than the heat between them had been a moment ago. _It hurt, deeply._

"I know, Ben." Rey words came, her heart sympathetic. She could feel it through their bond in the Force. "Just will yourself to stay in the light more and more. It'll ease in time." Her own eyes were closed, trying to connect with the Force more and focus on bringing more light energy in the room. They found that if they did this together, both reaching for the light as a dyad in the Force, Snoke didn't show. Together, they could seemingly keep the darkness and evil at bay and stop it from taking over Ben Solo's soul.

After willing himself to stay in the overwhelming light for several moments, his tense expression softened. His whole body relaxed. More of the darkness tainting his soul had burned away and the fiery sensation eased. Ben tried to keep his mind on those feelings of the light - courage, hope, love, peace.

He felt the light in him, finally surrendering to the pull. He had a flashback of Lor San Tekka. "_The First Order rose from the Dark Side. You did not." _Increasingly, it was easier and more natural than ever before to lean into the light side of the Force. It became so pleasantly warm. Ben couldn't suppress a genuine, easy smile and chuckle. Rey opened one eye and looked over from where she was meditating on the Force. She smiled. _Ben Solo. _She pondered how such a pure light had been dampened by Kylo Ren for so long. _This was the same man who destroyed entire systems? _She shook her head. _It's not, not really… but in many ways it is. _She held back a sigh. _Such a shame the galaxy won't see the changed Ben Solo. Not easily. _

"It's beautiful." She ventured with eyes closed.

"Yeah, the light. It is." He replied, softly. His eyes still closed as well. The genuine smile on his face felt rusty after so long. Pure joy felt odd.

"I was talking about your laugh."

Ben didn't have a response for that. Having someone cherish the Ben Solo in him, and not using his power for their advantage still felt surreal. Surprisingly, the light side didn't feel all that unfamiliar to him. He was born to Leia in the light. His mother possessed so much pure and powerful light in her. Returning to the light, felt like returning home after many years away.

"Now, if we really want to ensure you stay in the light, we need to work on your emotions." Rey offered, thinking it was time to dive deeper into light training. She was no Jedi master, but she had seen enough of the dark side and its followers to know that anger fueled their power. Unrestrained anger, hatred, and fear.

Ben nodded his agreement. "My anger, I know."

Rey nodded. "It was your greatest power on the dark side, but it will be your greatest weakness in the light. Anger is natural. I don't think it can or should be stopped completely. The key is controlling the anger, instead of letting anger control you. Let it come and pass."

"That means no more Force smashing rocks on a sacred island because you're upset." She admonished with a one-eyed glare. The caretakers gave her dirty looks each time Ben Solo got furious and smashed boulders, rocking the island. Turning to the light was a decision made in a moment for Ben, walking in the light was going to require much more hard, consistent work inside of himself. Ben still had flaws, echoes from Kylo Ren. It wasn't hard to see the resemblance when Ben was angry, fearful, or hateful. Rey could feel when the pull to darkness came to him and how hard he fought to get away.

Ben looked down solemnly, ashamed and confused. "I know." _How do I stifle such possessive rage? _He looked back up to meet Rey's eyes. His haunted, shining dark eyes met hers. His lip quivered. His face twitched with emotion, as it often did when intense emotion came over him. "I just don't know if I have the strength. Controlling anger has always been a battle for me, even before Kylo Ren was born." He was reminded of the anger he would feel as a youngling, while hearing his parents fight.

"I'm here now. You're not alone. We'll work through this united."

_United. _Ben looked a little more relieved, a little more hopeful. _Hope. _A strange feeling after a long time spent snuffing out hope in the galaxy and in himself. Ben Solo didn't feel so alone and powerless anymore.

Rey looked around the room, careful considering her next move. She knew this could either go terribly right or terribly wrong, but the only way out is through.

"Think of something that makes you angry." Rey spoke out.

Ben's eyes widened, mouth dropping. He shook his head. "No, Rey, I can't."

"Ben, in order to go back out into the galaxy and make amends for what you've broken, we need to work on your anger control. The galaxy is going to condemn you, at first. If you get angry at every ill word, we'll be stuck on this island forever."

"Is that so bad?" He asked.

"I miss my friends. There is a lot of chaos in the galaxy right now. A lot of fighting for power to fill the hole the First Order left. There are other Kylo Rens out there who will go toward the dark side. One might even rise up, strong with the Force. We need to be ready for that." Rey advised.

Ben nodded. They closed their eyes to start. His shot back open. "Rey, I'm scared." He choked on the words. He was unable to stop the treacherous words, which sounded weak to his ears, from spilling out. For some reason, he felt secure sharing his feelings with her like he did in the interrogation room.

Rey nodded. "I know. Don't be afraid, Ben, I feel it too." She smiled.

"Very original." He smirked.

"Okay, now breathe in." They both did so in unison. "Anger."

Ben carefully let down the wall, which he'd built to try to block out his dark emotions. He took Rey's hand, careful not to grip too hard.

"I feel your anger. Let it come and go. Do not feed it or hold on."

He thought of himself first, how he'd been so consumed by the dark side. He had to think of Snoke and how he foolishly submitted himself to following his lies, which led him into such dark power. His breathing quickened and his chest tightened. He wanted nothing else right now but to slam his fist into a wall. He needed to destroy something. His free hand bunched into a tense fist, ready to strike. He wanted to summon his lightsaber to tear into anything around him. He wanted to breathe out and let go of his rage but couldn't.

"Easy, Ben. Shhh." Rey soothed in a mediative, calm voice. She wanted to reach out with light to him but knew this was his fight.

Then, came the dark pull he'd been expecting. The dark side encouraging him to give into his destructive desires, to lose control and explode in rage. A rage fit felt so _**good. Cathartic. Powerful.**_

Ben's face contorted with tension. Sweat dripping down his face. He was trembling, the cave was quaking. It took all of his power and might to reign in his own power and anger. He thought to himself. _Self control. Let the feelings come but don't act out. You're not a youngling anymore. You don't need rage to give you power. _Facing his own anger was one of the most challenging, terrifying things he'd ever done.

Suddenly, he couldn't contain it anymore and Ben Solo was up in a flash, drew back his fist, and aimed for the cave wall, threatening to send the whole structure crumbling on them. "This sucks!" Ben shouted. Rey stood up with a gasp, reached out, and with the Force stilled Ben's hand.

"Well done, Ben." She smiled. She was actually pleased.

His brows came together in confusion. His voice raised. "What?! No! I _**failed!" **_He let out a frustrated roar and dropped back down in a huff, running his hand through wavy locks of midnight colored hair.

"Of course. It's your first time in so long trying to control your anger. Did you think you'd be successful immediately? I'm just celebrating that you held out for as long as you did. Gradual progress, not instant success, Ben." In order to help beyond just words, Rey sent calming feelings to Ben through their bond.

Eyes widened slightly, he understood._ Patience. Learning through failure. _He felt the warmth and light strongly again.

"Greatest teacher, failure is."

Ben and Rey both shot up and jumped back, completely startled by the words of someone who they didn't recognize, who they hadn't met. With the force they called their lightsabers, which had been collecting dust in these last couple months of meditation. Instantly, they were activated and ready to fight. Both sabers illuminated blue, their buzzing echoing in the cave.

The blue apparition appeared in front of them and much laughter filled the cave, as if he'd just been told the most hilarious joke in the galaxy. They both glanced at each other with eyebrows raised, deep confusion sketched into their young faces.

"Met not, have we? Connected through the Force, we always have been." Yoda smiled brightly. "Necessary, that is not." He pointed with his stubby finger to indicate their buzzing lightsabers.

"Yoda." Ben breathed out, his eyes widening. He was the first to put it together. Master Luke had told him much about his Master Yoda. He voiced his realization with a mixture of awe and disgust. Awe due to being face to face with such a great Jedi legend, and disgust at so much light; a leftover instinct from his years spent in the dark.


	5. Echoes of the Past

Ben's shoulders were still tense and his lightsaber still ready. The feeling of threat hadn't subsided after his realization. It was no secret. Yoda's stance on death and resurrection was well known. Yoda was said to have believed death was a natural part of life and fear of loss a path to the dark side. _Has he come to undo what's been done? _

"Ah. Young Solo." Yoda lifted his head, reaching out in the Force and sensing Ben's conflict. Ben flinched at the feeling of such a bright Force in his mind. "You are so strong with the Force. Heard about you, have I. Time we meet, it is."

"It is true. Death is a natural process in life. The dark side tries to bend nature to their will, instead of submitting themselves to the will of nature. However, natural your death, was not. Your resurrection was given by our friends; those in the light who love you. Come to undo their work, I have not." Knowing Ben's thoughts through the Force, he sought to put young Solo at ease.

Ben contemplated his choice in this situation and decided to go with reverent awe over disgust and fearful resistance. He flicked off his lightsaber, put it away, and knelt down in respect on one knee with his head down. "Master Yoda." Rey flicked her lightsaber off and joined Ben, kneeling on the ground.

Yoda merely laughed at the children in front of him. So powerful, yet so young. "Necessary, that is not." He gently admonished them with a warm smile.

He walked over with his cane and sat down on a small rock beside Ben Solo. Ben turned his head to face Yoda. "You're a Jedi legend. You held power beyond words." Ben said with eyes glistening with awe and hunger.

Yoda bopped young Solo on the head with his cane, which surprisingly hurt given it was an apparition.

"Ow. Hey! What was the meaning of that?" Ben questioned, hand to his head, eyes narrowed as he questioned Yoda. He seemed very much like his father, Han Solo, in that moment.

"You are always so focused on power, Young Solo. Make one great, power does not. Far more valuable, wisdom is." Yoda offered his sagely advice.

Ben hesitantly nodded his slow understanding. He was not sure if he agreed that, if it came down to it, he would choose wisdom over power.

"Second chance at life, you have been given. This does not happen often. Love you very much, your mother does. Strong with the Force, she is." He sensed midichlorians in numbers Yoda had never felt now swarmed inside Ben Solo. "You now have midichlorians in unprecedented numbers. Most sensitive to the Force, you will be."

Ben looked down. He felt his mother's love and the pain of regret at having wasted his time with her. He could feel the increased midichlorians pumping through his body, each buzzing with energy of the Force.

"Much conflict within you, there still exists." Yoda looked knowingly over Ben Solo, taking him in. Feeling the war inside of him brewing between light and dark.

Ben looked at the ground, unsure of his response. "Yes, Master Yoda." His eyes, in a gaze of hard consideration, didn't leave the ground.

"Hardest battles, fought within they are. Teacher, you require." Ben looked up in surprise at Yoda, as did Rey. He pointed at Rey. "Rey is great with the Force. Wisdom and experience in life, she is still learning."

Rey spoke up, bewildered. "Are you offering to train Ben Solo?"

"In the ways of the light, yes. Combat knowledge, he already possesses." Yoda looked over at Ben, showing his awareness of his deeds in the galaxy as Kylo Ren.

He hung his head back down, lower this time. "I'm not worthy, Master." He admitted.

Yoda shook his head. "Still thinking of only himself, young Solo is. Your worthiness matters not. Billions of spirits in the Force are here because of you, young Solo formerly known as Kylo Ren." Guilt washed over Ben. He squeezed his eyes shut harder.

"I regret each one." He managed to whisper, a strangled sound, before pushing back tears in front of Yoda as physical pain shot through him.

"Hmmm. Palpatine seeks to turn you back to the dark side in order to revive the Sith legacy. Happy to be extinct in this galaxy, the Sith are not. He knows now Rey will never join the dark side. However, he senses there still exists such struggle within you. Fight to turn your heart back to the dark side, he does."

Ben visibly flinched at the words. "Please, Master Yoda, don't let that happen." He begged, glossy, large eyes looking pleadingly at the wise Jedi in front of him.

"Lose you a second time, we will not, young Solo. But within you, the choice alone lies."

"Please, train me in the ways of the light, Master." He bowed his head again.

"Train you, I will, young Padawan." Yoda laughed and smiled.

Before Ben could thank him, Snoke appeared in a red apparition. Rey and Ben both shot up and jumped back. Ben trying to quell the intense panic, which rose within himself. Yoda didn't flinch.

"I sense much fear in you, Kylo Ren." Snoke sneered. He turned from looking at Ben to face the smaller apparition. "Yoooda." He drew out as he took in the small Jedi figure with disgust.

Yoda narrowed his eyes at him. "Win Solo's heart this time, you will not. Sith, Ben Solo will not be."

"We'll see about that." He growled in a low rumbling purr.

Ben finally spoke up, summoning up all the confident resolve he could. His hands in fists, one by his side and one in front of him. "I will not fear you anymore, Snoke! I will not walk in the dark side again." He stated through gritted teeth and tense jaw. Rey could feel the courage-filled light rolling off of him.

"Ah, but even now your mind betrays you, young Solo."

"You will leave Ben Solo's mind and this place. Retreat back, you will." With that Yoda sent a jolt through the Force, which sent Snoke's phantom shrieking and retreating.

Ben looked relieved and smiled at Yoda. "Thank you."

"One day, you must learn to resist him on your own, in order to be free of his pull. Prepare you, we will." He turned to smile at Rey. "Visit often, I cannot. Be with you, always I will. Appear when the time is right to guide you, I will." He smiled warmly at the kids and they all sat together watching the campfire flames dance inside the calm cave, as steady rain fell down outside.

A week passed and Ben Solo and Rey Skywalker were having dinner together in the cave, around the fire. Fresh fish from the sea roasted over the open fire, some natural vegetables native to the island, and blue milk to drink out of canteens they had with them. The only faint sounds were their chewing, the fire, bugs outside, and the waves crashing in the background.

At first they both ate greedily, starving after their intense battle which literally took everything out of them. After some time, Ben Solo's manners returned to him. Leia having taught him the refined manners of royalty. He looked over as he watched Rey in awe. Even though she had also come from royalty, she hadn't been raised in it. Her upbringing was that of a bought peasant. As delicate as her gorgeous features were, she was rough around the edges.

Rey took another grisly bite out of the huge fish she'd caught. Ripping it apart hurriedly to satisfy the hunger within her, she held no regard for appearances. She spit out the bones, instead of carefully eating around them. The scene reminded Ben of a hungry animal, ravaging its prey. 

Afterwards, Rey brought the plate to her and licked it clean, making sure to lap up all the greasy oil left by the fish. Ben's meal was half gone, as he had delicately eaten around the bones.

"Are you going to finish that?" She pointed to his plate with a bone in her hand, sucking off the leftover bits of flesh and flavor within.

"..." Ben stared. "I intended to, in time. Unless you're still hungry?" He offered.

"No, I'm sated. I just didn't want it to go to waste, if you were full." Her eyes were sincere.

Ben looked down and reflected on how luxurious his life had been. He'd never really been aware of it before. His most humble days were training at the temple as a Jedi with Skywalker, but even then he'd never wanted for anything. Clean water, fresh food, it was always available to him in ways he'd apparently taken for granted.

His life only became more luxurious as he rose to power in the dark side. The First Order dominated the galaxy. There was never a shortage of any fine goods available to them as they desired. Finest foods, finest materials. There were strict orderly manners.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rey asked.

"Wrong? No. ...Different? Yes."

"What do you mean?"

"Your… _style _of eating is just new to me."

Rey looked back down at her clean plate with clean bone bits, as she chugged blue milk and wiped it from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Style? To eating? ...I've never thought much of _how _I eat."

He chuckled. "I can tell, Scavenger." His dark eyes glimmered as he teased.

"Tell me, what was life like on Jakku?" Ben looked over and surveyed her.

She looked down at the ground as she recounted. "Boring. Most days." She looked up and met his eyes. Fear was in hers that a person who had lived in such power would judge her for her humble life before meeting BB8.

Ben Solo met her fearful eyes with a look of understanding. He'd never lived such an existence but he could feel her feelings as she revisited her memories.

"Scavenging for scrap parts at least fought off the boredom during most of the day. The quiet, empty, lonely nights were indeed hard." They both remembered his words about her being desperate to fall asleep at night.

"I enjoyed searching for them, climbing around in old ships. I hated lugging them back and scrubbing them clean." She massaged her wrist as the memory of soreness came back.

"I was just focused on getting enough food for the day. It got harder as Unkar began offering less and less rations for parts." Her eyes were focused, as if she were still back on Jakku.

Ben nodded, realizing how little he had known of her daily life. How strange a simple, seemingly insignificant existence seemed to him. He had always been expected by others to be someone great, given that he was Leia and Han's son.

"What about you?" She turned the question back, looking at him. _Who had Ben Solo been in his past life? _

He laughed darkly. "The opposite." _We truly balance each other in every way. _"The son of Princess Leia and Han Solo was supposed _to be _somebody." Now, Rey watched as his eyes glazed over as if not really here.

"I was raised in a capital city of the Republic. Leia was a senator there. Han Solo visited but would often be gone, as he detested political life."

Rey was reminded of Kylo Ren's words. _He would've disappointed you. _ An instinctive surge of darkness rose in Ben as old anger flared up but he was able to bring it back down. _Let the past die. _

"It was like being a celebrity, royalty. Everyone was always watching, waiting to see who Ben Solo would grow up to be. Most thought Jedi or politician like his mother." He shook his head.

"I had every_**thing**_ anybody could ever want. However, I wanted more power than either the path of Jedi nor the Republic offered. My mother sensed it, which is why she sent me away. I struggled with Snoke's pull to the darkness and my family's pull to the light as a Jedi, until the night I saw Skywalker's blade about to strike me in my sleep. I made my mind up that night. In a surge of rage, betrayal, pain, fear, and so much _**hatred, **_I started a fire inside and burned the entire temple. I struck down most of those inside, except for few others - tempted by the dark and faithful friends - which became my knights." He shivered as he confessed the last part.

Rey shivered too, _feeling _the icy chill of Ben's hatred, which led to so much rageful bloodshed.

"You know… it was a mistake. Luke Skywalker wasn't going to kill you." Rey cleared up.

Ben scoffed. "Easier to rewrite history and lie than to face your own gravely ill choices." _I know this well as of late. _

"No." Rey grasped both of Ben's hands. Together, they travelled back to that night. She wanted Ben to see how it actually happened, not anyone's clouded retelling. Ben hesitated at first, before following her back through the Force.

They could see it. Ben could see it as it actually was. Ben was sleeping. He appeared restful but Snoke's whispers always came to him strongest in the night. Snoke's voice came through, _open your eyes and witness your uncle's blood thirsty betrayal, Ben. Defend yourself, before it's too late._

From the outside, Ben could see Luke's pause. He could _feel _Luke's reconsideration and shameful regret. He could feel his intentions to deactivate the light saber. Suddenly, Ben's own lightsaber was rising to meet Luke's and in that moment Ben stopped fighting and gave into his fear, pain, and rage.

They both startled back to the present. "Luke." Ben breathed, wide eyes at the concrete revelation.

Rey smiled, pleased to have Ben know the truth. However, her smile turned to a frown in the next second. She could _feel _Ben's intensity, as overwhelming rage swelled inside of him. He managed to angrily stomp out of the cave, before he took out his lightsaber and sliced it at anything near him. Plants, rocks, trees, the grassy ground, anything. With the dark side of the Force strong, an earthquake threatened to bring the island crumbling down into the violent ocean waves.

"Ben!" Rey shouted through the high speed winds, which were brewing a hurricane. "Ben!" She tried again, her hands cupped around her mouth. He couldn't hear her through his rage.

Rey reached out through their Force bond.

_Ben! _

_Get out of here! Go! Get off this island. _

_No, Ben! I'm not leaving you here to destroy this island, along with yourself. Resist the dark side. Come back! Steady yourself! _

Rey was surprised to feel that his rage wasn't at Luke, or even primarily at Snoke. It was at _himself. _

Rey dared to walk closer to the turmoiled Solo. Instead of fighting him this time, she held onto his hand.

_It's okay, Ben. Go ahead. Destroy this entire island and everyone on it, if you wish, but I'm not going anywhere. I meant it when I told you we're in this together, whatever happens. If you go to the dark side again, I'll be right behind. You sink this island, we're sinking together. You gave me your life through energy in the Force. Now, our lives are intertwined more so than ever before. We're one. Destroy yourself and you destroy me, Ben Solo. _

Rey stood there, grasping tightly onto his hand. Her hair was blown around brutally by the violent winds, which tempted to blow her away with them.

After her words, Ben seemed to relent. The dark energy released from him. His knees buckled and he fell down in a kneel beside Rey. She ran to face him, kneeling down in front. She hugged him close to her. Tired from so much exertion after having Palpatine suck the life out of them, he didn't hug back. He just rested, which was enough for now. Rey clung to him, listening to the beautiful sounds of the peaceful island returning to normal. The storm subsided around them.

_In this together, Ben. Always. _


	6. A Family Meeting

When Ben rose, a spark of his anger had returned. "You should not have come close to me! You could've been hurt! In my anger, _**I **_could have hurt you!" His anger was far less severe than before, but still fiery within.

Rey flinched at the Force of it. "It was **my** choice. It was a risk I was obviously willing to take! I will not lose you to the Dark Side again, Ben. I won't stand idly by and watch you turn back into Kylo Ren!" Her breathing was heavy, her own anger flaring in her eyes.

Hearing his former name again stunned Ben out of his anger enough to calm down. He focused on breathing deep, connecting with island life all around them. _Life. Harmony. Balance. _By his fifth exhale, he had much more mental clarity.

His big, dark brown eyes rose up to meet her lighter ones. "I'm sorry, Rey." He admitted.

She shook her head. "It's okay, Ben. Healing takes time. Be patient with yourself. Recovering from so many years in the dark will be an enduring, nonlinear, messy process."

"What if I don't have the strength?"

Rey smiled. "I know you do."

Ben looked down, considering her words. He looked back at her and nodded.

"Come on. Let's go get some sleep." Rey suggested gently.

They walked back to the cave, their home, together. Rey reached out her hand, offering it for Ben to take. He did. Rey smiled as a result.

They laid down on the cave floor, close by the warm fire crackling. They had blankets underneath and over them. Rey laid on the left side of the cave, Ben on the right. They rested on their stomachs, heads lifted up, facing each other.

"Do you honestly think I'll ever be able to control it? My anger?" Ben asked thoughtful.

"I believe you can get better at it. I believe there's hope, as long as you feel the light and work on it. _As long as you care._" She looked at him, a beacon of hope pulling him to the shoreline of a better place.

"Kylo Ren didn't care. He didn't care that people thought he was a monster. He didn't care what or who he damaged in his anger. The light reached out to him, but he didn't reach back out to it." Ben looked reflective over her words.

"You're different, Ben. The same in some ways, yes, but different. You've done things that Kylo Ren would never do. You care and that makes you strong - not weak - Ben. The dark side is afraid of the power in your heart when you care, Ben, that's why they lie and call it weakness. Because you cared, you had the strength to climb back up when you were critically injured and save me." Rey's eyes glistened. "That same powerful, caring energy can save you too, Ben. Your love is stronger than your hate."

Ben looked at her, wondering if that was true. He thought over their battle on Exegol and knew that it was. Those injuries would have killed him. If he hadn't loved Rey, he would've succumbed and died in that abyss. It had tempted him into its peace.

He nodded at her. She smiled. Their fire was fading to embers. Rey went and got water to make sure it was out. She shivered as the night air descended on the tropical island. It was cooler than her desert home climate on Jakku.

"Cold?" Ben Solo asked with piqued interest. His eyebrows raised and his eyes mischievous.

"Yes, actually, a little bit." She looked down at him.

He made space for her beside himself and gestured to an empty spot on the blanket. She raised her eyebrows, looking over at her now seemingly much colder side of the room, and then looking back over at his warm invite.

"It does seem warmer over here."

She snuggled in beside him. He gladly shared the covering blanket. At first, she kept her space. There was an inch of room between them. In a spirit of bravery, he experimentally beckoned her over to come closer. She paused for a moment and he thought she was sure to say no. He breathed out a sigh of relief when she finally moved in closer and laid her head on his bare chest. His toned arms wrapped around her, providing extra warmth. She hummed her delight, wearing a silly smile.

It was hard being this close. It was almost as if the energy of their bond in the Force was too strong for them, when they were too close. It was electrifying, in a way that threatened to overwhelm them both. They both took in shaky breaths - the warmth growing between them. It was soon growing within them as well: a volcano activating within, burning lava rising, threatening to erupt and overspill.

Rey dared to look up at Ben's face and she saw his desire painted on it, mirroring hers. She imagined it was as obvious on her. She spoke inward to herself. _No, don't do this, Rey. This is __**not**__ the time. _

_Isn't it? _Ben's challenge was in her mind. A smirk on his lips, as he ran his fingers in feather-like lightness down her arm, causing her entire body to shiver. He was having fun with his easy effect on her.

_You're still healing. _

_I'm healed enough for this. Trust me, pain is the last thing I'm feeling._

Rey couldn't help but smirk at that. She was not new to the physical part of this. She'd had nights with men passing through before, mostly to pass the time she would've spent lying awake. Occasionally, she'd taken offers made when rations were desperately low - seemed then like a small price to pay to ease the pain of hunger.

Here, however, with Ben it was different. She'd never felt anything like the burning electricity, cloudy happiness, and dizziness she felt with Ben. Without even going far, she already felt one with him. It was mental, emotional, Force-bond intimacy of their spirits. It startled her.

_You're not alone. I feel it too. _

Rey blushed, temporarily forgetting he was here in her mind. Fear struck through her as she realized that meant he had heard about her… past.

_Don't. Don't fear it. Your past? It doesn't matter. Not to me. _

As for Ben, he'd had nights with women. Given his power, plenty had thrown themselves at him. He accepted, occasionally. It temporarily took his mind off his inner conflict, off of leading the First Order. It was nothing more than a hobby, as if playing a game to pass the time. With Rey, it was so much more. It rocked him as well.

_Don't be afraid. I'm here with you. I don't care about your past nights anymore than you do mine._

_My feelings are so much stronger with you, Rey. Everything is intensified by a thousandfold, unlike anything I've ever imagined._

_I feel the same way, Ben. _

He looked down at her, wondering if this moment was real. His dark eyes met hers in the low moonlight which trickled in, casting a soft hue upon them both. Their breaths seemed hotter, deeper. Rey's eyes fell to Ben's lips. Following her feelings, she rose up to kiss them. His hands found her hair as they kissed deeper, unable to quench the thirst they held for each other. Rey was sure she'd never once felt this parched on Jakku.

In one swift, graceful move, Ben was on top of her. With his dominant side rising up, he was determined to take the lead here. Rey smiled playfully and with Force pushed him back down, rising to the top herself. Instead of fearful like before, now with them both being on the same side, she found their battle of wills intoxicating.

He smirked at her boldness.

_I'm bigger and stronger, Rey. You won't win this. _

_Oh, stronger? I'm sorry. Was it you who were wielding two lightsabers against Palpatine to save the entire galaxy? _

_This is a __**different **__kind of battle. One you won't win._

He smirked and rolled them over so he was on top again. They were still desperately kissing enough other, as if they needed to in order to survive. They were on a mission to fill a black hole of hunger within them, which stubbornly remained unsatisfied.

"More." Ben gasped out in between long frantic kisses, seeking to fill his need of her which only seemed to grow in response.

Rey smirked at her effect on him and kissed him back with renewed fervor. She ran her hands down his toned, battle-scarred back. A moan escaped her lips before she could catch it, and she hated herself as she felt Ben lips form in a smirk against her mouth.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him in more. They were closer than ever before and they could feel in the Force between them, in them, all around them buzzing with life energy. Their want for one another sending feelings in sparks of desire between them. Ben couldn't help but groan slightly, as the waves of passion came over him. This was so much more than anything he had experienced before and he felt it in every atom of his body. They felt the bond connecting them by the Force all of their lives, just now blossoming into something breathtakingly beautiful. They were so _**powerful **_together.

With Force energy so strong in the air, Ben had a vision. In his vision, some people had found him. Obviously hurt by Kylo Ren. _"He killed our home planet, kill him!" _The small crowd shouted with angry passion. Lightsaber drawn, Rey was standing with him as promised. She was fighting to protect him. Taking blows, she was getting hurt herself for his sake. _Kill her too, since she defends this __**monster. **__Their hatred and thirst for revenge palpable._

Ben had slowed their kissing and Rey could tell his mind was somewhere else. Before she reached out to see what was going on, Ben had already startled back to the present with a look of horror. He rapidly got up, leaving her alone on the ground. She looked up at him with confusion and concern at the swift shift.

"I need to get some air." Looking distressed, he ran his hand through black wavy locks. Suddenly, their heat in the cave was suffocating. He quickly threw on his undershirt and headed out, destined towards the beach to breath in the refreshing, crisp, salty air and get some clarity.

Rey sensed he didn't want her to follow him. Though she wanted to go after him, she needed to give him space to be by himself for now. She settled back down, deciding to sleep in Ben's place, drawn in to his lingering warmth. Her stare rested on the cave wall as her regular insomnia overtook her in his absence.

Ben Solo felt more lost than ever. He knew he was supposed to be _**good **_now. So why did he still struggle this much?

_Why is being good so hard for me? _

Ben rested, sitting on the sand. He was just freeing his mind, listening to the waves and breathing. He felt connected with nature here. Everything was so cold on the dark side. Lifeless machines and solid metal walls purposefully severed the connection with nature. It calmed him to feel one with life.

_Thank you, Rey, for bringing me here… and for not following me._

_You're welcome. _

He descended down, laying back in the sand, and looking up at the trillions of stars. His thoughts turned introspective.

_To think I almost destroyed this place. I would've before, had I managed to find it. _

He frowned slightly at his past self, at his current self still so angry with everything. He felt a strange pull. It wasn't dark like Snoke's, but it wasn't so bright like Yoda's or his mother's. It was far more conflicted, like himself.

_Grandson. _

Ben shot up. He was half laying down still, using his arms to push his torso up. "Who's there?" He looked around the beach but found it empty. All life was asleep, just the ocean awake.

He kept looking around, not finding his answer.

_Ben. You know who I am. _

He still couldn't see anyone - no apparition in sight - but he _felt _it.

"Grandfather?"

_Yes, Ben. You reached out to me on your ship. _

Ben startled slightly, worried to hear Darth Vader's voice. He was puzzled that it didn't quite sound exactly like Darth Vader would have.

"You sound… different." He spoke with calm curiosity.

_No, Ben. I sound like my true self. _

"I was wrong to reach out to you. I don't seek Darth Vader's guidance anymore."

_You never had Darth Vader's guidance and you're not getting it now. Darth Vader died many long decades ago. Luke killed him for good. _

"But how is that true? You're here talking to me?" Ben's eyes widened in realization.

"..._**Anakin?**_"

_Very good, Ben. I see you know your family history well. I have been where you've been. I understand what you're going through better than anyone. Leia and you killed Kylo Ren, just as Luke and I put an end to Darth Vader. I was just as far lost as you, Ben… if not more. _

A younger Anakin appeared on the beach, with Padme by his side. They were happily standing on the beach together, Anakin's arm around a joyful looking Padme. Obviously, they were delighted to be together again in the Force. They walked over and sat down next to their grandson, meeting Leia's only child and their only grandchild for the first time.

Ben looked at them, taken aback by the light he saw and how happy they seemed. It was as if they were as young and in love as they were during their ancient days on Naboo. However, Anakin had gained much more wisdom than he once possessed then.

Anakin looked down. _I was wrong. Those on the dark side of the Force still revere me as a legend, but I was wrong to ever become Darth Vader. _He looked over with a knowing expression at Ben.

_You care for her. Palpatin's grandchild. Rey. _

"Of course I do."

_Be careful, young Solo. _

"What?! Why? Is she in danger?"

_You both are. I've walked down this path before, Ben. The harder you strive to hold onto her, the harder it will be for you to walk in the light. _

Ben considered Anakin's words, spoken with such feeling, as if he were so certain of their truth.

_You think you can protect her. You think the stronger you hold on, the safer she is. The opposite is true, Ben. You must let go of your strong attachment to her. _

"What? Absolutely not! Never!"

_**Ben! **_Anakin's voice carried a deep warning. _Listen, if you hold on to your deep fear of losing her, you __**will **__turn back to the Dark Side. The galaxy will once again be destroyed by Sith Kylo Ren. Rey won't be there to help you, because __**you**__ will have killed her. _

Ben's eyes were shocked and he shook his head. "I would **never **do that! Even on the dark side, I refused."

_It won't be your choice anymore, if you allow your feelings of fear for her life consume you._

Padme looked down, solemnly. _It's true, Ben. Please! Listen to us. Learn from our mistakes, or else you'll be doomed to repeat them. I cannot bear to see the same things happen to you and Rey, which befell us during our lifetimes. I wanted better for Leia and Luke and I want better for you as well, dear grandson. _

Rage filled Ben. Hands in fists, he shouted, "You're lying!" Venom spilling from his words.

Anakin was steadfast. _Look inside yourself, Ben. You know it's true. Do what your grandfather - I - couldn't. Let go of your fear for her life before it consumes you more than it already has now. _

"You are lying! Be gone from here!" Ben shouted back.

With one last sad look, Padme and Anakin faded, rejoining the Force.

_We'll be with you, always, Ben. Save both of yourselves. Let go of your fear. _

The rage inside Ben started to fade, as if leaving with the waves when they went back out into the sea. He breathed a heavy sigh.

_In all the times I'd imagined hearing from my grandfather in the Force… I never imagined it going like that. _

_How can I let go of Rey? Why should I? What sense does that make? Am I just not supposed to __**care **__about her well-being? Obviously, we've shown it. Our love can conquer __**anything. **__We're not Padme and Anakin. I would __**never **__hurt Rey or stand back and allow anyone else to do so. _

The pull to the dark wrapped its icy fingertips around Ben Solo's passionate heart. It spoke to him in Palpatine's voice this time. _Such fear for her you hold. Fear that the light side of the Force is too weak to offer you the power needed to protect your Rey. You'll see, Ben Solo, the only way to ensure Rey's safety is to tap into the power that lies within the dark side of the Force._

Ben narrowed his eyes, seeming talking to the wide open ocean. "Never again. I'm powerful enough to save her without you."

_Please. Ben Solo is far too vulnerable and weak. Isn't that why you joined the dark side in the first place? For its superior power? _

"I was strong enough without the dark side to save her on Exegol against you!"

_Palpatine laughed. You haven't even seen what I can do. I've only gotten stronger since joining the Force. Only you have the power to save the one you love, __**Kylo Ren. **_

Ben shook his head. "No!" He shut out the dark, reaching for the place of balance between the light and dark side of the Force. He was tired and walked away, going back to their cave to get some rest.

As Ben walked in, he smiled slightly at seeing Rey finally taken by peaceful slumber in his place. He wanted to join her, go wrap up around her. However, the words from tonight echoed in his mind, he felt the lingering reverberations of the darkness chill him. He felt far too dangerous to be so near to someone so precious to him and decided to take her place, on the opposite side of their room. _It felt so much colder. _


	7. Reminiscent of Days on Naboo

**Warning! I do not recommend this chapter to audiences younger than 18+. Caution: if there are any younger readers, this chapter contains some suggestive adult content. Viewer discretion is advised. I've edited it to try to keep it rated T. My older readers will be able to fill in the missing pieces. I may upload an unedited version on a more appropriate website. Thanks for your understanding. :)**

Sunlight flitted through the rectangular window in the cave. Its soft yellow glow falling over the pair, stirring them to awaken. Rey was up first. She slowly sat up and looked over to see Ben sleeping in her place.

He startled to rouse and gradually sat up. He saw Rey looking at him. She had the sort of expectant look, which told Ben she wanted answers.

He shook his head, black wavy locks falling side to side, coming free as they did. He sighed. "It's a long story. ...And doesn't end well." He said the last words, amonious.

For some reason, Anakin's words had struck deeply with him. Their effect lingered longer than Padme's or Palpatine's. It was his certainty of knowing that shook Ben. There was no room for doubt in them; as if Anakin had already seen their future played out.

"Talk to me, Ben. Please." Rey pleaded, with big brown eyes.

Ben groaned, frustrated. She was harder than anyone to say no to.

"...I went to the beach to clear my head… after I had a vision of us. There, I met Anakin and Padme, and Palaptine showed up." Ben was scared to speak their words, as if saying them out loud would make them more real.

He breathed calmly to settle himself. He looked at her, pleading her not to ask more about what they said. She didn't. Rey sensed his unwillingness to share and merely nodded. _Questions best left for better days. _

Instead, Rey drew her lightsaber to her and flicked it on. "About time we brush up on our skills before we forget how to use these." Rey said playfully.

Fighting was something Ben Solo was always up for. He smirked at that and drew his own lightsaber to him, flicking it on. The buzzing of their lightsabers filled the whole cave. Years of ruthless training, Ben didn't hesitate to swipe at Rey.

She stumbled back outside of the cave, getting distance from his blue light blade. "Hey! I wasn't ready!" Rey griped at the unfairness.

Ben smirked. "You have to be ready always, Rey." He didn't let her catch her breath either, refusing to ease up his slashing strokes.

Rey stumbled back a bit more, before catching her footing. She smirked, enjoying their battle now. As glad she truly was to have Ben Solo back from Kylo Ren, she had missed their epic fights. No one else challenged her like Ben.

_No one else has ever challenged me like you either. _

"Hey! Get out of my head!" Rey pouted. "You're cheating."

"All is fair in love and war." Ben mocked back with a small shrug.

"And which one are we?" Rey took advantage of the solid footing she had found and launched her own full assault on Ben; drawing her blade to strike him from above on his right shoulder. He quickly met her in a swift, easy block.

"Currently, both." He smiled genuinely. Dueling relieved his stress like nothing else. Drawing his head back, he scoffed at her feeble attempts.

"Come on! You're going to have to try harder than that, Ms._ Skywalker_." He playfully prodded, trying to emotionally knock her mind off balance. He landed a blow to her left side which didn't hurt her but did threaten to contact flesh enough to knock her back.

"If you're going to wear the Skywalker family name..." His eyes glistened and he licked his smirking lips. "Then fight like one."

She rolled her eyes. She'd had enough of his prodding. "Hu-yah." She grunted out. Rebelling against his teasing, she focused. Rey connected deeper to the Force and served a punishing blow which made Ben retreat back in shock at her sudden surge of Force energy. Her blows kept coming mercilessly, alternating between his right and left side and pushing him farther back.

He drew his brows together. He was not going to be bested by a rookie to the Force. He refused to let a new Jedi, even with as much raw power as her, kick his ass like this. With fury and resolve on his face, he fought back hard. He put an end to her rapid assault by pinning her lightsaber underneath his. She tried to pull hers free and found she was struggling with great difficulty.

"You can't beat me, Rey." The smirk on his face motivated her. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to wipe that smug expression off his face.

"I have a great many years of experience on you."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'll show you years of experience!"

She remembered the lessons Leia had taught her. She twisted her lightsaber free and with her own determination was blocking every one of Ben's fiery strokes with ease and grace.

Ben stepped back and spun his lightsaber around, always loving the sound of its humming as he did that. He acted like he was going to strike her shoulder before landing a blow near her feet at the last second. The surprise threw her off balance. She collided with the ground in a rough impact. "Umpf." She groaned out as she landed. Looking up, his lightsaber hovered over her, buzzing near her nose. The light from it bright in her eyes. As she looked up, his eyes were daring her to make another move.

Still not completely recovered from Exegol, she graciously bowed out. "I surrender." She threw up her hands for dramatic effect.

Ben chuckled and reached his hand towards her to lift her up, which she eagerly took. She winced at having the rough play bring to light some lingering damage from… well, the biggest battle in the galaxy and_ dying_.

Ben noticed. "Want a healing?" He offered. Her eyes met him as she nodded, clutching her sore abdomen and the pain awaken there.

They went to the beach and Ben sat down in the warm, rocky sand. Rey sat in the space he made for her, nestled between his outstretched legs. She leaned back against him, basking in gentle island sun and the salty ocean breeze. He was wrapped around her, one hand rested flat against her abdomen, as Ben closed his eyes. He focused his heart and mind towards the light and pulled at the origin life source he found there.

He willed her body to mend. In his mind, he could see lines in rib bones fusing together more and muscles repairing further. Rey hummed softly with contentment at all of the pleasant, relaxing sensations filling every sense of hers. Her eyes rested closed as well. She was now basking in the feeling of leaning up against Ben Solo and feeling him share his life energy with her, fusing with hers more. Their life energies were so intertwined now, so mixed with each other to make up for what the other had lost. It was hard to tell were one of the life energies began and the other ended. She felt the continuing flow of life energy from him to her, entering from her stomach.

_We're one. _Rey's mind called out.

_Yes, we very much are - intertwined at our cores. _

Rey turned her head and nuzzled against Ben Solo's chest, which was covered with just the thin casual black undershirt he wore at Exegol's battle. She breathed in the scent of him, finding it even better than the saltwater breeze she adored so much. He smelled like every good thing, the beach, the cotton of his shirt, strength, love, _home, family, belonging. _It was an endlessly comforting aroma with every inhale.

Sensing her pleasure and adoration, he turned his face away, willing himself to believe it was premature sunburn and not a blush which threatened to ignite his cheeks. He'd never blushed from such a small act. Being around Rey made him nervous in a whole new way than he'd ever felt.

"Let's be more intertwined." She suggested flirtatiously. She looked up with him, her long eyelashes framing the sparkle in her eyes. She didn't exactly have a lot of opportunities to flirt for fun in her life and the newness of it added even more passion.

He smiled before dropping his head down, locking her lips into a kiss, which threatened to never end. "Mmhm." She was drinking in the taste of Ben Solo, her new favorite in the galaxy. Ben mentally counted the waves crashing as they kissed. They stayed joined together in that one kiss for ten waves, before finally relenting to their need for oxygen.

They shared a hungry glance before Ben rolled her onto the sand. Rey laughed wholeheartedly out loud. Ben chuckled in response. He was laying over her and she felt his warmth covering her. They were face to face, only centimeters apart, breathing as if they'd had a hundred duels this morning.

They kissed again. Their rolling in the sand continued. Their strong battle of wills enduring in a playful struggle. Aside from sand instead of grass, it was very reminiscent of Anakin and Padme's secret love stricken days on Naboo. Rey and Ben also hiding from the galaxy, stealing every possible moment of pleasure possible with each other. 

Ben looked down at Rey and paused, taking in her full beauty in the sunlit glow as a beautiful seaside scenery surrounded them.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, confused.

He shook his head. "Force, no. Nothing is wrong. Not a single thing." He breathed out in awe as his fingertips came down and traced down the sides of her body, outlining her shape. She was just as fit was he was due to a lifetime spent scavenging and Jedi training.

"In all my years of exploration, I have never seen anything more perfect."

Rey didn't know how to react to such praiseful worship. "...In my lifetime, I have never found such a piece of treasure so sacred to me that I wouldn't part with it, not even for every ration packet back on Jakku."

Ben smiled. It wasn't a smirk like usual. It was a wide, pure grin like he'd given her back on Exegol after their first kiss. A surge of panic flitted up in Rey's heart, as if he might fall lifelessly back down again.

Her fear quickly subsided as he stayed upright, only choosing to bend down to pull more of the electric sparks from her lips. He delighted in her responses. He kissed, nipped, and licked down the side of her neck. He was sure he'd leave a mark there and a flood of passion surged through him at the thought. _Mine. She's mine, by her own choice. _

He continued his exploration farther down. He traced her collar bone, sending a shiver down her.

"Dear Force, where did you learn to do all of this?"

"I didn't need prior knowledge. Through our bond, your energy in the Force is telling me everything I need to do. I know your every wish as soon as it brews within you."

"You're too good to be true, Ben Solo."

+++++

They awoke on the beach to the rising sun. Somewhere during the course of last night, they gathered they must have fallen asleep right there on the sandy shore. Ben woke up first, looking over at Rey who was still sound asleep.

He delighted in watching her peaceful slumber in the gentle glow from a barely rising sun. The entire beach was engulfed in the soft light. Half of the sun looked breathtakingly gorgeous as it revealed itself on the ocean's horizon. The sound of the lightly crashing waves provided soothing music.

_I don't deserve you, Rey. _


	8. A Mother's Love

The next six weeks passed and everything started to go well on their peaceful island paradise. After months of intense, long hours of daily meditation together, Ben Solo felt more secure in his ability to balance the light and dark within himself. From from perfect, he at least felt better at controlling his bursts of rage by destroying less stuff.

Rey and Ben balanced their days between meditation, sparring, healing, basic survival tasks, and stolen moments of passionate times spent wrapped up together. It never felt like they had nearly enough of those moments spent just reveling in their young, Force-bonded romance.

They were dueling on the top of the island, when they sensed the life force presence of someone completely unfamiliar to them. They kept their lightsabers drawn as they turned to find the source.

"Who's there?" Rey called out, looking around.

A light purple skinned, tall and slender, regal looking alien appeared in their sight.

"Hello, Rey." She looked between Ben Solo and Rey Skywalker. She carried the gentle aura of a friend.

Rey looked confused. "I don't know you. How do you know my name?"

"I'm well acquainted with each Jedi."

"Why have you come here?"

"Force of habit, I suppose."

"How did you find this place?"

"Dear child, I knew of this place long before your parents were born. My people are scholars of the Force, of the Jedi. It's a great honor for us to pilgrimage here… or it once was." She looked down solemnly, face shadowed.

She looked knowingly over at Ben Solo. He sensed her pain; that it was somehow connected to him.

"Who are you?" Ben asked, pointedly; eyes narrowed.

"I'm Kiteena. I used to visit an old friend here every year. It seems now new friends have taken his place on this island."

Ben and Rey exchanged looks before switching off their lightsabers and holstering them.

"Tell us more about your people." Rey pressed, curiously.

The three found themselves back in their cave, having dinner.

"You said your people were Force and Jedi scholars who used to pilgrimage here. Why did they stop?" Rey asked, looking at the mysterious new visitor as she inhaled her dinner. Ben looked over, still in awe of how fast she made food disappear.

Kiteena remained calm. A peaceful energy twinged with a layer of sadness circled around her. She looked straight over at Ben Solo and held her grave gaze.

"You wiped out our planet, and with it…. most of my people." Her tone was much calmer than one would ever expect, though the accusation still tinted it.

Ben Solo stopped eating -mid bite. He put his fish down. The feeling of hunger had suddenly vanished from him. All he could do was keep his gaze focused downward. _What does one say to that? _

Rey looked at Ben before looking back to their guest. "We're so sorry." She offered, though Rey agreed it felt futile.

Sensitive to Ben's strong Force, Kiteena immediately sensed the immense splitting pain within him. A small, understanding smile played at her mouth. She'd seen many evil people in the galaxy in her extremely long lifespan. She didn't often get to see them remorseful.

"Breathe, young Solo. I sense the great pain within you. This galaxy has had enough pain for far too long." She thought to herself. "What it needs is more kindness and compassion from its members."

He looked at her swiftly. His face was one of shock. He was hesitant to believe her forgiveness, which seemed to be too easy after blasting apart her entire planet.

"How can you say that? You lost your entire planet?" He asked.

"Because you have still lost more than me. I lost my planet and my people, true. The pain of it was not easily shifted through. However, I am still myself. I am still true to our values and wisdom. I can still feel them all around me, always, in the Force." With much wisdom, her gaze looked right through Ben; no Kylo Ren mask could have stopped it.

"You lost much more. You lost _yourself._" She closed her eyes and felt the conflict and burden of severe pain which had always been within him. Her heart held much sympathy for the young child in front of her.

Ben just sat there in the Force of her words, absorbing their impact. He had no response.

Kiteena reached into a crossbody bag around her and retrieved a massive stack of letters, banded together with one thick brown leather tie.

"The Force brought me here to give these to you, young son of Leia." Kiteena's bright green eyes held fondness for Leia in them.

Ben look surprised again. "For me? Why?"

"Though I wasn't around much, due to us both being very busy at the time, I was a close friend of your mother Leia. I was a friend of her mother, Padme, before that." She remembered her amazing friendships with the two generations of women in his family tree.

"Leia wants you to have these. They're letters she wrote… to you. You used to receive them during your years of Jedi training. After you left, she never stopped writing them, even though she could no longer send them to you."

Ben's soulful eyes were wide and tears pricked at them. It took all of his strength to hold them in. Kiteena crossed the distance between them with swift grace and knelt down directly in front of Ben Solo. She gently took his fragile hands and placed the bound letters in them; her hands rested over his. Her Force energy was warm, like his mother's, but with ancient wisdom intertwined.

"My people are not truly gone, and neither is your mother. Her love for you lies within these pages. She wants you to read what she had wanted to say to you all of these years as you fought against her in this war." A gentle smile charmed her face, long ears sticking up raising. She wore magenta hair braided down her long back and a flowy golden robe with leaf embossing. Her spiritual aura radiated strongly and pulled at something deep within Ben. It pulled at his purest humanity.

"Why are you doing this? You should hate me! You should be trying to kill me right now." Ben's face was so confused as he looked at her - his youthful folly so transparent.

Kiteena tipped her head to the side, a slight look of disappointment in her eyes while keeping her small gentle smile. "Ben… I'm doing this because a dear friend, Leia, asked me to. I'm doing this because you should know the truth of how Leia felt during these many years. I'm doing this to help restore the compassionate spirit in you that was lost so long ago."

"Pain doesn't mean I have to hate you. What good would nurturing hatred towards you do? Revenge is a hollow path, which promises fulfillment but leaves one empty at the end. I want to see bloodshed stop in our galaxy, not add to it." She rested her hand on Ben's shoulder. He could sense her sincerity through the Force. He looked up at her eyes and a single tear fell from his, which she caught with her delicate purple finger.

"The galaxy is in chaos. Everyone does not see this how I do. Fighting is still happening, whether out of revenge, anger, lust for power. The galaxy is still hurting from your actions when you led the First Order, Ben. They have the opportunity for peace but no hope in it to pursue it. We _need _you with Rey to come back and give the galaxy hope, stop the bloodshed, and heal the hurt."

Ben eyes darkened. "So that's why you came? To bring me back?" His anger rose and he abruptly got up, dropping the bound papers on the ground where he sat, and leaving the cave. He went out to meditate alone on the beach, rather than destroy whatever was nearest.

Rey started to get up and reach out her hand, giving an outpouring of apology. "I'm so sorry..."

Kiteena stopped her with a slow hand raise. "Don't be. I sense Ben's heart. Very deep within, there's much good and light in him. He just doesn't know how to express it or what to do with it." She looked at Rey, fondly. "I know you'll figure it out together. The journey of entering back into the galaxy will be a hard and difficult one, but we need you."

Rey nodded. "We'll return. We'll make things right again and restore the galaxy. I promise."

"I have every hope that you will, young Skywalker." With that Kiteena got up and smiled. She held Rey's hand and bowed her head. "Well wishes, until next time, dear friend."

While walking away back to her ship, she turned back to Rey with a smirk.

"When you see him, give the stormy one my kindest farewell also. He needs it the most." She smiled again before walking off into the distance. In the sky, her ship started and flew off quickly.

Ben knew he was running away but he didn't care. He sulked alone on the beach. He wasn't ready to face the galaxy.

"Ben…"

He turned back to face the source of the voice and saw his mother.

"Mom…"

Her eyes were warm with unconditional love but also disappointed.

"Running away from this is _**not**_ the answer." She came over and sat beside him on the large boulder he'd chosen as a seat. She put her hand overtop his, which was resting flatly.

Finally, the tears he couldn't hold back anymore broke through. His tears trickled into full sobs. His fists clenched. Leia wrapped both her arms around her son as he cried into her chest. His whole body trembled, racked with sobs. She rested her head against the top of his black hair. She felt his pain. She felt the guilt tearing his heart to shreds. Her heart broke with his. She'd always seen where his dark path would lead - knew that it would leave her son in pieces. She'd had a rough vision of this moment, but in all of his power as leader of the First Order, she could never get through to Kylo Ren.

"Shhh." She grasped onto him tighter as tears filled her own eyes. She was recalling the many nights she'd forgone sleep as she'd laid awake and wholeheartedly wished for this moment; dreaming about the day she hoped to have the heart of her son back from Snoke. Her right hand rested softly on his head. "Shhh, shhh, shhh. Let it all out." She rubbed his back to comfort him.

He held onto her with everything he had, afraid if he didn't she'd disappear. She sensed his fear. "I'm here with you, son, always - especially when you can't see me."

He nodded from his place buried within her arms. They sat there for a long while, as the steady ocean waves rolled in. Ben broke down. Leia offered him all of the soothing, calming love of a mother, which she had saved up for so long. "I've always loved you, Ben. Nothing you_** ever**_ did changed that - no mask, no rank, no deeds, even in the dark side at your darkest moments, I have always loved you. You changed but my heart for you didn't. I'm sorry I was so wrapped up in politics when I was young. It was my passion and I foolishly assumed we'd have time to spend together later."

"Don't. You don't need to apologize, Mom." He choked out. "I'm so, so, _**so**_ sorry."

Leia could feel the love of her son, a feeling her heart sorely missed, a feeling she felt that night on the ship when he took his thumb off the button. She held him tighter and gently rocked back and forth, as she had done so many times with a very youngling Ben Solo when he was frightened in the night. Leia closed her eyes and remembered herself much younger, with her son before had the power to blow up planets. 

_It was in the middle of the night and Senator Leia was tasked with a most important mission, soothing her 4 year old son back to sleep after a very scary nightmare. She was on his bed as he cried in her lap, clutching onto her for warmth and safety. She whispered comforting words, reminded him of how very strong and brave he was, and reached out with her Force to ease his frightful mind and give him peace. They stayed together well into the early morning._

_"Sweet dreams, my little Jedi." She kissed him on top of the head as he rested calmly. Looking at the clock, it was early in the morning and she needed to be up for work very soon. She closed his door quietly and shook her head laughing softly at the two hour sleeping window she had left. _

In the Force, a seemingly grown up Ben relived the flashback with her. He clung to her tighter and cried harder, feeling a massive wave of guilt crash over him.

"Shhh. There now. I didn't revisit that memory to bring you more guilt, which you have plenty of. I remembered it because it was the best period of my life and I wanted you to feel the warmth of it again. Don't shut it out anymore, Ben."

He nodded his head. Finally, he pulled back up to sit up on his own and look her in the eyes. She saw the frightened, pain-ridden, tearful eyes of her young son who needed his mother's love and forgiveness.

"Ben, you never lacked my forgiveness." Leia thought hard before saying her next words. "But the galaxy needs you to make things right. I know it's scary, confusing, and it doesn't seem possible but _**it is. **_If you and Rey work together, the galaxy will slowly heal."

Ben looked up at her with dark brown eyes matching her own.

Leia smiled softly. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Ben Solo, you are tough, brave, strong, smart and capable of almost anything. You never let anything stand in your way, if you want something. Believe in yourself again. You have the strength inside of you to do this and to do it right this time."

Ben nodded, wiping away tears. He felt small and broken right now. He didn't feel like any of those things, but it helped that his mother so strongly believed that he was.

Leia meditated and channeled her feelings to Ben, letting her son feel the belief in himself that she had always held in him. "You are capable. You can do this, Ben. Go back out into the galaxy, stop all of the chaos and bloodshed out there now, and restore the galaxy - the galaxy your father, uncle, and I fought so hard for." Leia smiled, her words convicted.

Ben nodded, hiccuping from hyperventilating. "I'll… I'll do my best."

"And that will be enough, my dear son. All the galaxy has ever needed is a band of imperfect heroes fighting for it. You don't need to be perfect or all-powerful. You don't need an army. What you need is your friends, family, people who love you."

They hugged again.

"I love you, Mom, so much." He squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

Leia smiled warmly. Through the Force, she felt all of his brightly shining love and returned in ten-fold.

"I love you too, son. I'm with you, always, in the Force."

With that, Leia faded back into the Force. Ben's sobs increased before calming down, as he sat on the rocky shore with his arms wrapped around his knees; looking out into the ocean's horizon.

_I love you with my whole heart, Ben Solo. _


	9. Facing Resistance

Rey and Ben boarded Rey's ship. "Where are we going?" Ben asked as he helped load their few belongings.

"Ajan Kloss."

Ben furrowed his brows. "What's on Ajan Kloss?"

"My friends."

Ben's eyes widened. "And why would we go see your Resistance friends who I'm sure thoroughly hate me?"

"We have to start somewhere. We'll have a whole galaxy to make things right with. Our best shot is starting with my friends, who at least have some reason to listen to me."

Ben paused before nodding. Rey prepared to take off in the ship. "Plus, Kiteena shared some disturbing news while you were… _away._" Rey looked out the window thoughtfully. "I think we may already have a new fight drawing near."

Ben got an uneasy sense at her cryptic words and mulled them over as they flew away to the former Resistance base.

Rey landed amidst the cover of the trees, trying to make their entrance as covert as possible. They disembarked their ship in silence. It was late at night when they arrived.

Ben felt uneasy in Resistance terrority. He may be ready to call a truce but he didn't expect as much from his old enemies. He was on high alert with every crunching step they took in the forest.

Rey led the way, feeling much more at ease here than Ben but she was worried for him. She was worried for her friends as well. Desperately, she wanted to avoid a fight between them.

Ben sensed someone drawing near and he rested his hand on his lightsaber, but kept it holstered for now. He had been focused on the noise he'd heard in the distant forest and had gotten distracted. Before he knew it, he realized he was bumping into someone.

Finn screamed, like full on screamed, at having suddenly bumped into his former nightmare of a boss in the middle of the dark forest. Bird-like animals took off flying from the tree tops, startled by such a sound. Finn screamed and full on freaked out.

Ben stumbled back and used the Force to shut the ex-stormtrooper up, before he woke up the whole galaxy, alerting everyone in existence to their arrival.

Rey's eyes widened and she quickly stepped in between the two _boys. _She pushed Ben's hand down, looking at him straight in the eyes. "Ben, stop!" She ordered. He looked at her and relented at her demand.

She rushed over to Finn. "Finn, Finn, are you okay?"

Clutching his neck, he gasped for air. "No! No! I am _**not **_okay, Rey!" He looked at her with bewilderment. "Hell no, I'm not okay. And obviously you're not either considering you're here with him." Finn narrowed his eyes at Kylo Ren, his former head boss.

Ben shook his head. He knelt down to be eye level with Finn. "I'm _**not **_here to hurt you or Rey."

"The Force choking said differently." He argued.

"You were going to wake up the whole galaxy to our arrival!" He volleyed back.

"_**Boys!**_" Rey shouted over their bickering, pointedly choosing her choice of words. "We're not going to get anywhere at this rate." She sighed.

"And why do you want to get anywhere with _**him?**_" Finn shot back, not hiding his jealousy.

Rey offered Finn a hand up, looking him in the eyes. "Because… Ben Solo saved my life. I would never have left Exegol, if not for his actions, Finn." She said passionately, looking into his eyes. 

Ben looked away as Rey helped him up. Finn looked at Kylo Ren incredulously. "You expect me to believe overnight Kylo Ren turned into a hero all of a sudden?"

Ben looked up, eyes darkened at the sound of the name.

"No, I'm hoping you'll believe the truth… that the conflict which has always been in Ben Solo grew to a breaking point as of late and over time he made the decision to walk towards the light... and saved my life."

Rey looked Finn seriously in the eyes. "If Ben had not shown up, I would not have made it out of Palpatine's Sith lair. Killing him by reflecting his own power took all of the life Force in me. ...Ben gave it back." She looked at Ben, eyes glassy as she spoke aloud what he did for her.

Finn didn't look happy, but he was starting to look more accepting.

Unfortunately, Finn's moments of startled screaming had woken up the rest of the remaining Resistance forces and they were surrounded. A hundred Resistance fighters encircled them, blasters pointed at Ben. Ben reached for his lightsaber. He heard Rey's voice in his head.

_No! Don't. Please?_

He looked towards her.

_It'll be much harder to win their trust, if you greet them with light sword blazing. _

_What do you suggest I do, then? Surrender? _

Rey nodded and he felt it through the Force bond. Sighing with great disdain for the idea, he slowly raised up his ungloved, lightsaber-less hands, dropping to his knees as was customary for a prisoner.

Rey smiled at his gentle humility, even laced with his distaste. She frowned right after as Resistance fighters swarmed Kylo Ren, cuffing him and taking him away. She had to turn their hearts fast towards Ben Solo, hoping she could draw on Leia's final actions and faith in her son to help turn the tide.

Everyone on the Resistance had suffered so much at the hand's on the First Order and had lost so many they loved and fought with. As they dropped Kylo Ren down onto the forest ground, a fist collided _**hard **_into his face, leaving a bruise and busting open his bottom lip. He reached up with his hands cuffed in front of him and wiped it off. "Yeah, I probably deserved that."

"You deserve _**much **_worse, you coldblooded monster." Someone, different than the man who had struck him, appeared and spoke those words. She was a young Asian woman who spoke with venomous passion.

"You deserve to lose _**everyone **_you've ever loved, if you've ever loved anyone besides yourself." She added.

Ben looked down. "Already have before." He agreed.

His response surprised Rose out of her fury. She looked hard at him. Rey rushed up to his defense. She spoke to the entire group.

"_Please_, I know everyone here has lost a lot to the First Order and Kylo Ren, but he's the only reason we won at all." She turned to look everyone in the eyes, addressing each one of them. "He's the only reason I beat Palpatine and came back from Exegol. I was trapped, Palpatine pushing me towards the dark side - urging me to replace him as Empress. I had lost all hope and didn't see a way out, until Ben showed up to help me against Palpatine."

The Resistance turned to one another, talking and seeing if they believed her.

"Kylo Ren is _**dead**_. Ben Solo lives. He's a key part of the reason we were able to have a victory celebration and he's the _**only **_reason I'm alive today. I died. I was dead on Exegol in Palpatine's lair. Ben Solo selflessly gave me life again through the Force, even at the highest cost to him, which General Leia, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, and myself came together to correct." Rey explained.

The story settled heavy over the Resistance.

Ben had been looking up at her from his place on the ground throughout the entire speech. Ben had looked worried. Rey smiled at him. He gave a small smile back.

"Your life saved, or even all of our lives and the battle won, doesn't bring back the trillions of lives he and his First Order wiped out. **Kill the murderer**!" One angry short alien stood up and spoke.

"Neither will taking his." Maz stepped forward to address the alien and the rest of the group, hoping to preserve the life of Ben Solo, who Leia had died for.

"Princess and general Leia was a friend to us all. She helped keep our hope alive in the galaxy during our darkest times and build faith in this fight once again. Her last dying act was to give her life so that her son, Ben Solo, might be brought back to the light and live again. We owe her sacrifice more respect than to stomp out the light, which she gave hers to bring back." Maz pleaded.

The Resistance still seemed unsure and talked among themselves; some talked in hushed uncertain whispers, while others argued between each other.

Finally, someone made a decision and stepped forward. General Finn removed the cuffs and offered a hand up to Ben Solo, staring him right in the eyes. Ben looked at the former stormtrooper's hand in shock, before taking it and rising.

"I'm done with hatred. Just because you haven't shown mercy in the past, doesn't mean I have to be as ruthless as you. I'm not you. I will never be. I won't add anymore bloodshed to this story, unless I have to." Finn warned Ben.

Ben understood and nodded, grateful for Finn taking the higher ground and feeling a wash of shame over his actions and treatment of others as Kylo Ren. He wanted to say sorry but when he tried it felt like he was being Force choked and the words got stuck within. Ben's eyes met Finn's and they understood each other in that moment.

The codebreaker's words echoed in his mind, _"Good guys, bad guys - made up words."_

"As General of this Resistance, I will not permit the death penalty of Ben Solo, in honor of General Leia's last act."

Poe stepped forward. "Don't forget you're not the only general here." He gave the hardest look he could to Kylo Ren. "I lost many good fighters and dear friends because of this rat." He looked at Ben with disdain boiling in his eyes.

Rey stepped forward. "Poe, _please. _I know he and the dark side have cost you and all of us a great deal, but this isn't the way. _Please, Poe._" The sun was rising and her softly sunlight brown eyes were shining up at his in a heartfelt plea. The seasoned pilot rubbed his hand over his face as he thought over his decision as general.

He turned and addressed the crowd. Nervousness shot through Ben and Rey as they shared a worried look.

Poe thought, _what would Leia do?_

"However, General Finn is right. Taking his life in vengeance and hatred makes us just like him and the dark side, the Sith. That's a path I don't want to go down, and I don't think any of you want to either."

The Resistance talked more among themselves, before seeming to accept their generals declaration. It was clear many weren't happy about it but saw enough wisdom in resigning themselves to their generals' choice.

"Thank you." Rey said to Poe and Finn and Maz. Poe and Finn stormed off, wanting to get far away from Ben Solo. Maz nodded her appreciation for the gratitude.

"I see your mother's eyes in you, dear child." She turned and said to Ben, who towered far over her. He knelt down to speak with her. "Really? Leia's?" He questioned.

"Yes, more darkness in them but her light shines through you, Ben Solo." Maz smiled at him. "I am glad you have found your way home. She missed you."

Ben nodded, holding back tears clouding his eyes. "I missed her as well."

Maz tilted her head, studying him. "Then, why not come home sooner?"

Ben looked at the ground, finding the words, before looking back at Maz. "I didn't think I could have."

Maz just smiled at him. "Then, you have a lot to learn about love, child."


End file.
